


Can I Get You a Drink?

by its_stupidhours



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark still doesnt drink, Sexual Tension, bartending, dont worry, god it feels weird to tag like that, half-rate restraunts/bars, singer!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_stupidhours/pseuds/its_stupidhours
Summary: Ethan was told there was going to be a new singer performing at the restaurant he worked at.Ethan wasnottold, however, that said singer would bethis hot.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Can I Get You a Drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not meant to disrespect to Mark, Ethan, Amy, or Mika in any way, I 100% respect the relationships they're in and I hope they stay in them and are happy together for a long, long time. I don't think that Mark and Ethan ever have been, currently are, or probably ever will be in a relationship, I just wanted to write something and have fun. If you or anyone you know is listed as a character in this fic then what!! Are you doing here?!??!??? Please turn back now how did you even get this far please leave now you weren't meant to read this.

Ethan was told there was going to be a new singer performing at the restaurant he worked at.

Ethan was _not_ told, however, that said singer would be _this hot_.

His first caught a glimpse of the man as he sat near the edge of the bar, waiting for his shift to begin. The singer was setting up on the small stage near the back of the room, plugging in his guitar and adjusting the mic stand, running a couple of sound checks.

His hair was dark and wavy, his chin chiseled and covered in stubble, and the muscles on his arms that peeked out from under the skin-tight t-shirt he was wearing could kill a man. Namely Ethan.

Like, _jeez_ , his boss could have warned him about this guy first. Ethan was sure he'd fuck up at least a couple dozen drinks if he actually had to listen to this guy sing.

But of course he did. And of course the beginning of the singer's gig lined up perfectly with the beginning of Ethan's shift that day. Of _course._

The singer stepped up to the mic right as Ethan finished clocking in, allowing him to give his full attention to the man on stage before anyone at the bar started trying to shout drink orders at him.

"Hello everybody, I'm Mark Fischbach." Mark scanned the room as he said this, his deep baritone going through the microphone and straight to Ethan's dick. Ethan gulped. "I'm going to be singing for you today, sound good?"

The people sitting at the tables that faced the stage and a couple of the people at the bar whooped softly, with scattered applause quickly following. This was one of the things Ethan liked about working here, everybody was pretty chill, and even though he was working, he found that he could relax as he made the drinks most nights.

Not tonight, though. Definitely not tonight.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Mark smiled, stopping his scanning of the room when his eyes finally landed on Ethan. Mark's smile widened while the younger man just blushed, and he turned around quickly to tend to the patrons at the bar.

Ethan listened as he worked, Mark's voice coming over him like a think blanket that blocked out every coherent thought he might have had besides "fuck! He's sexy!" The singer started out with a few soft songs that still had an exciting rhythm, ones that would fascinate the patrons who were actually paying attention and provide good background music to the ones who weren't. They were a good choices, in Ethan's opinion, ones that got him glancing up at Mark every couple of seconds.

Mark was staring back at him with a soft smile on his face every time. (Sometimes he'd wink.)

To say Ethan was flustered was an understatement.

An hour of this passed, with Ethan becoming progressively more sure that he would not leave this restaurant alive if Mark kept this up. Thankfully, before long, the singer took off his guitar and took a quick sip of the water bottle next to him, then stepped up to the mic.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to take a bit of a break now." At the sound of a couple of groans throughout the crowd, Mark chuckled. "I know, I know, you'll miss my sexy, sexy voice. And so will I, trust me! I'll be back in thirty minutes, I promise." And with that (plus a smile and _yet another_ wink, god, Ethan was definitely fucking screwed), he stepped down from the stage and started walking towards the bar.

Right towards Ethan.

Well, shit.

"Hey, blue boy." Mark sat down at the stool closest to where Ethan was standing, staring up at him.

Ethan blinked, attempting to process his newfound proximity to the singer before he really got a chance to process the nickname. "Huh?"

"The tie." Mark nodded to the garment in question, making Ethan look down. "It's a nice color."

It _was_ a nice color, in Ethan's opinion. The bowtie was the only part of his uniform that he could change; he had a small stash of similar ones in a drawer back at his apartment. The light blue one that he was wearing tonight was his personal favorite. "Oh! Thanks."

"Of course."

Ethan rested his elbows against the bar and looked up at Mark. He was even more stunning up close. "Can I get you a drink? I mean, you're at the bar, that's all I can really get you. If you want food you should probably go to the actual restaurant part of this place."

"No, I don't drink." Mark chuckled. "But if you've got a Coke or something that'd be nice."

Nodding, Ethan turned to grab a bottle from the fridge under the bar. "Why'd you come here if you don't drink?"

"Can a man not enjoy a little company? Besides, I ate before I went up to perform." Mark opened his bottle, bringing it up to his lips as he looked Ethan over. "But I wouldn't mind a second course."

Ethan shuttered at that, there was something in the tone of the singer's voice and the glint in his eyes that shook the younger man down to his core. He blinked, trying to clear his thoughts, but not missing how Mark's grin widened. "You're one suave motherfucker, you know that?"

Mark took another sip of his drink. "I try my best."

"Sure you do."

As their conversation went on, Ethan found that he was starting to get more comfortable around Mark. His cocky demeanor slowly faded away, and soon enough they were both laughing at some stupid reference to a video game Mark had just made.

Mark chuckled a couple more times, calming down before glancing at his watch. "Oh shit."

"What's up?"

"I've got like, two minutes to get set up again." He sprung out of his stool, shrugging his jacket back on as he quickly downed the rest of his soda. "I'll catch you again once my gig's over. I've only got about another half hour or so, anyways."

Ethan's face fell as he took the singer's bottle from him. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Mark flashed a grin before he jogged back over the the stage.

"I'm not _worried--_ " But Mark was already gone.

The rest of the night went wonderfully. Ethan managed to he less... affected by the music, to say the least, even if he still blushed whenever he caught Mark's eye. Which was often. Ok, maybe he _wasn't_ less affected by Mark's voice, so what? If he messed up seven more drinks that night because of how distracted he was, that was his business.

Eventually, Mark finished, quickly packing up his things and making his way back towards the bar. Ethan noticed him but didn't turn around.

"I've still got, like, five hours left on my shift, you know."

"I can wait." Ethan could hear the smile in Mark voice.

"I doubt you have the money to keep buying sodas that whole time."

"True, but that wont stop me from waiting."

Ethan finally turned around, leaning on the counter as he smiled. "That's loitering. I'm pretty sure you'll get kicked out."

Mark hummed. "Not the first time."

Ethan laughed, moving back down the bar and getting a drink order before continuing his conversation as he made it. "Oh, so you get kicked out of bars often, then? Sounds fun."

"It is!" Mark laughed. "You should really try it sometime. I'll have to bring you the next time I go."

"Sounds like a date."

"Glad we're on the same page."

Ethan laughed again, trying to hide his blush as he turned away once more. Every once in a while, he'd glance back at Mark, who would always be staring back at him. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say that the singer looked admiring. As if he liked the look of Ethan's body as much as Ethan liked his.

By the time Ethan went on break, Mark was kicked out. Not angrily, thank god, he was just strongly suggested to leave, which he did without complaint.

"Sorry, sorry." Ethan's boss didnt look amused, but Mark turned to Ethan and continued anyways. "I'll be waiting." He winked, then picked up his stuff and left.

The rest of his shift was pretty uneventful. Besides the usual "abnormally angry costumer who got mad at literally everything Ethan did", there weren't any patrons to take note of. The other singers for that night couldn't hold a light to what Mark had done (though that might just be personal bias), and Ethan felt pretty relaxed throughout the night. He was getting off pretty late that day, and he couldn't wait to get home and fly into bed.

Though he couldn't help but wonder what Mark meant by "I'll be waiting."

Eventually, his shift was over. Ethan grabbed his bag that held the things he brought to work from behind the counter and walked out of the restaurant. He blinked at the sudden darkness.

"Oh, hey! That was a long-ass shift, my god."

Ethan jumped, looking for the source of the voice, jumping again when he saw Mark sitting on a bench in the shadows.

"Oh shit." Ethan chuckled. "You actually waited."

"I told you I would! But, uh, sorry if that was creepy. I'm not meaning to be creepy, I can leave now if you're creeped out or anything."

"No, no, I'm not it's just..." he paused, studying Mark's face. He really did seem genuine but his plan to leave. He honestly seemed like a genuine person overall; Ethan felt like he could trust him. "I just didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Well, people do say I'm full of surprises." They started making their way towards the parking lot, bumping each other's shoulders as they walk.

Ethan stopped and looked around the parking lot for a second, then turned back to Mark. "You got a car?"

"I, uh, took an uber here."

"So no car, I'm guessing?"

"Blue boy, I am a freelance musician who eagerly took a gig at the local half-rate restaurant slash bar." Mark glanced over at the younger man. "I'm broke as hell."

Ethan laughed at that, digging his keys out of his bag. "I'll drive you home then, don't worry. Just put you guitar in the back, there's plenty of room." He walked over to his car, unlocking it, but looking back when he didn't hear Mark following him. "You ok there?"

Mark blinked, walking quickly to the car. "Yeah! Yeah, just... you sure you don't want me to call another uber? I'll be fine, man, you don't have to worry about it."

"It's really nothing! Besides, if you're as broke as you say, I doubt you should be paying for all these Ubers to get everywhere. I'll drop you off at your house, head back to mine, everything works out." Ethan turned back to open the door and drop his bag in, but paused when Mark spoke again.

"Or... we could just head back to your place."

Ethan turned around slowly, all the nerves and electricity that he had been feeling all night coming back full force when he saw the look on Mark's face. He suddenly felt more awake than he'd ever been. "H- how do you mean?"

The older man stepped foward, crowding Ethan into the doorway of the car. Mark scanned his face, gaze lingering on his lips. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

Ethan's legs felt like they would turn to jelly at any moment. His mouth slacked open, his eyes not able to tear themselves away from watching Mark's every action. He gasped softly when Mark grabbed his chin.

Mark got closer, the energy between them almost palpable as they felt each other's breath on their lips. He paused suddenly, head tilted just a bit, less than an inch from Ethan's face. "Is this okay?"

Instead of answering, Ethan reached his hands up into Mark's hair, surging their faces together into a kiss. He opened his mouth immediately, moaning slightly when Mark took his lip between his teeth.

He could feel Mark's hand on his hip, pulling them closer together. He, in turn, buried his hands further into the singer's hair and pulled just a bit, smiling through the kiss at the noise Mark made.

The kiss seemed to last for eternity (in fact, Ethan feels like it _should_ have lasted for an eternity, he was perfectly fine spending forever like this), but they finally managed to pull themselves away after several minutes.

Mark rested his forehead against Ethan's, smiling as they both caught their breaths. "So. Your place?"

Ethan smiled back, quickly kissing the singer again before turning to get into the car. "Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write smut, so there wont be a second chapter to this, but if YOU write smut and would like to continue this where I left off, please, feel free to do so!


End file.
